The invention is directed to a cable protecting device of the kind including a closable, elongated, hollow body of plastic, rubber or the like, in particular for laying cables along walls, floors and furniture. Cable protecting devices of this kind are already known, for instance in the form of baseboard molding strips of relatively wider width and having a rectangular cross section. It is furthermore also known to provide cable ducts that can be covered, for instance in office floors; in that case, however, the various cables are run in the open to these ducts, so they are unprotected and freely visible there.
Although the known devices of this kind do fulfill very well the purpose of protecting the laid cables, they are nevertheless usually relatively noticeable and thus not very satisfactory from an esthetic standpoint; they are also laborintensive to manufacture and therefore are often relatively expensive, and finally they are not easy enough to put into place that private consumers who are relatively unskilled could lay them without difficulty.